Vivelavida
by Elie G.S
Summary: [Colección de Drabbles&Viñetas] Pequeñas escenas de la vida en tiempos de paz.
1. LapasióndeLeer

**#LapasióndeLeer**

Saga siempre había sabido que Mu tenía un don especial con los niños y ahora la imagen frente de sus ojos le daba la razón. Ahí estaba su compañero, sentado en cómodos almohadones sobre el suelo rodeado de unos once niños de diferentes edades, mientras les leía un cuento del cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de que trataba, mas no estaba ahí para leer, sino para darle uno de los mejores días de su vida, para menguar aunque sea un poco las tristezas ocurridas en él pasado.

Los niños estaban atentos a lo que el pelilila leía en voz alta, de las veces que matizaba su voz para darle profundidad a la lectura y la emoción que le daba a cada escena. Mu se veía cómodo entre esa pequeña población de infantes, que reían cada que Mu leía algo chistoso o se emocionaban cuando cambiaba el timbre de su voz para denotar algo realmente grandioso.

Aun no sabía cómo había salido la idea de ir a una biblioteca, pero no importaba, ver tanta paz rodear aquella habitación infantil lo hacían estar en paz consigo mismo.

-¡Niños, hora de volver al autobús! – la voz de una mujer entrada en edad resonó en esa pequeña sala, la cual fue llenada de quejas por parte de todos los pequeños.

-pero, el cuento está muy interesante – rezongó un pequeño castaño que se levantaba perezoso y tiraba unas patadas a la nada.

-¿Y qué pasará con la ballena? – preguntó la dulce voz de una niña, la más pequeña de todas.

-Lo seguiré leyendo, la próxima vez que vuelvan – prometió Mu levantándose de su sitio. Los niños a regañadientes aceptaron y concordaron en una nueva cita con el ariano, luego de eso, Mu los vio partir.

-Pobres… se ve que tienes un don con los niños – dijo Saga acostándose sobre un montón de almohadones en el suelo. Mu lo miró divertido mientras dejaba el libro que les leía a los niños en un estante y buscando otro con la mirada.

-¿Lo crees? – le preguntó mientras escogía otro libro del estante y caminaba a tomar su antiguo lugar.

-Por supuesto, tal vez y puedas tranquilizar de esa manera a Kanon – dijo con algo de gracia. Se tapó los ojos con su brazo para descansar un poco y para que la luz del ventanal evitara darle de lleno en su cara, por lo cual no tuvo oportunidad de ver como el ariano recostaba su cabeza en su estómago. No hizo, ni dijo nada al sentir el peso en su abdomen, al contrario, se acomodó mejor en los suaves almohadones.

 _»Ella me dijo que bailaría conmigo si yo le traía rosas rojas —exclamó el joven estudiante—, pero en todo mi jardín no hay ni una sola rosa roja._

 _El ruiseñor lo oyó desde su nido en la encina y lo miró con asombro a través del follaje…_

La voz clara del pelilila llegó a sus oídos, creía recordar que cuento era, pero cada vez que seguía la lectura, sentía que perdía más y más su capacidad para quedarse despierto, cayendo de apoco en un reconfortante sueño.

Para cuando despertó ya no se escuchaba la voz del ariano, pero seguía la cabeza de él sobre su estómago. Se inclinó un poco para ver que sucedía y lo vio durmiendo con el libro en su pecho, con la respiración calmada y serena.

No se movió, no quería despertarlo, solo se quedó muchos minutos más así, contemplando el silencio y disfrutando de aquellos escasos momentos tan íntimos que en ocasiones el pelilila le daba.

* * *

N/a: Hola, Querubines, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!, que este año esté lleno de nuevos proyectos, de nuevas metas, de nuevas personas, nuevos ambientes, nuevos fanfics y mas actualizaciones XD

Así que aprovechando las novedades, he querido volver después de mucho con una colección de Drabbles&Viñetas de la pareja que hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de los años me sigue encantando como la primera vez (Lo sé, los amo con locura), es algo cortito, pero como siempre hecho con todo el cariño del mundo para ustedes.

Por los siguientes días estaré ocupada en actualizar mis historias pendientes (Sí, ando habilosa este último tiempo) por lo que espero sorprenderlos con las futuras actualizaciones.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este pequeño fic está dedicado para ustedes.

Saludos a todos.


	2. ElplacerdeJugar

**#VivelaVida**

N/a: Hola a todos!, les traigo ahora un segundo drabble de esta pequeña colección. Este capítulo no es una continuación del anterior, sino una escena más en la vida cotidiana de ambos, aunque podrían algunos ser continuación más adelante (?) no sé si me expliqué bien XD.

Cabe destacar que Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen aunque quisiera. Ya aclarado esto, los dejo con el 2° Drabble.

* * *

 **#ElplacerdeJugar**

-¡Dioses! – Exclamó embistiendo de forma pausada, sin poder meterla en el oscuro orificio. Esto era complicado, y ya no estaba seguro si quería seguir con esto, la posición era algo incómoda, según como le había enseñado Saga.

-Así no, Mu. Más fuerte – decía Saga mientras echaba su torso hacia adelante cogiendo su propio palo, pasando por sus dedos el duro pero suave extremo. Un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación y otro, y otro.

-Saga, eres grandioso – tenía que reconocer las destrezas del mayor, obviamente tenía más práctica que él, después de todo esta era su primera vez – ahí va – dijo embistiendo nuevamente con un poco más de fuerza, pero aún así fue imposible llegar a meterla en el agujero, pues la bola había chocado con otra perdiendo la fuerza a unos milímetros de distancia del agujero. Un gruñido salió de los labios de Mu, estaba exasperado, llevaba horas y aún no podía meter ni una maldita pelota.

-No te desesperes – dijo Saga quien con un golpe rápido y con fuerza logró meter dos bolas en los hoyos. Mu frunció el ceño, había deseado por mucho tiempo aprender a jugar pool, pero tal parecía que no podía conseguirlo, quizás el pool no era lo suyo – todo es práctica, además tomas mal el taco y le pegas con muy poca fuerza.

-Hago todo lo que me dices y nada funciona – dice irritado. Por el otro lado de la mesa a una distancia considerable se encontraba Saga quien repasaba la punta de su taco con un poco de tiza, mientras aparecía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Mu vio a Saga caminar despacio hacia él. Las fuertes manos del griego sostuvieron el palo que tenía en sus manos, haciendo que el pelilila lo sostuviera de la forma correcta. Sin previo aviso se colocó detrás de él, dejando su cara a un lado de la del menor, posó sus dos manos sobre las de Mu, inclinándose ambos levemente sobre la mesa. La respiración de Saga era pausada, su perfume amaderado llegaba hasta su nariz, era exquisito y la voz aterciopelada en su oído hacía un efecto extraño en sus piernas que curiosamente temblaban cada vez que estaba cerca del geminiano.

\- Tómalo con fuerza – dijo mientras cerraba sus manos y las de Mu sobre el taco, una en cada extremo, guiando los primeros suaves movimientos entre sus dedos – Ahora angula un poco la vara – ahora ya no sólo eras sus piernas, si no que sentía que temblaba su cuerpo entero en reacción con su grave voz – luego, sólo golpeas – la manipulación de sus manos sobre él fue rápida y con la fuerza precisa haciendo que pudiera meter por fin una esfera en el agujero. Mu ya no tenía palabras, pues el golpe que hizo Saga con el palo había echo que se apegara suavemente detrás de él. En estos momentos, pensaba que no había nada mejor que jugar pool, tal vez y era por eso que Afrodita insistía en ir cada vez que Death salía a jugar pool con Shura.

El cuerpo de Saga se separó de apoco para luego volver a su posición anterior en la mesa, dejando a un carnero inestable y sonrojado hasta las puntas de sus cabellos. El carraspeo de la boca del mayor lo hizo volver en sí, mientras intentaba anotar ahora por su cuenta, fallando una vez más, en parte fingiendo algo de inexperiencia. Una sonrisa boba se asomó por sus labios, definitivamente desde ahora el pool se convertiría en su juego favorito.


	3. LanecesidaddeExplorar

N/a: Solo diré que "El alchol saca lo que la razón esconde"

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo como entretención :D. Con esto dicho, disfruten del fic.

* * *

 **#LanecesidaddeExplorar  
**.

-¿podríamos ir a beber algo? – Más que una pregunta, fue más una petición – ayer no me dejaste hacerlo.

-Jamás lo has hecho, Mu. El alcohol es bastante peligroso – eso lo había dicho bastante serio, tal vez por tener más experiencia. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia.

-Sólo uno y ya – tranzar fue su mejor jugada – ¡Jaque Mate! – Y esa también lo fue – ¿Qué dices? – el juego había terminado y la reina había sido derrocada. Géminis se quedó pensando, mientras miraba su blanca reina tirada en el tablero y luego se dirigía a los ojos verdes del pelilila.

-De acuerdo.

Al parecer Saga también había sido derrocado.

Habían esperado hasta las nueve de la noche para bajar a un local en el centro del pueblo, uno bastante concurrido por turistas y gentes del pueblo. Se dirigieron ambos a una mesa para dos, Saga se quitó su chaqueta de cuero colgándola en el espaldar de la silla, la noche y el bar estaban algo calurosos hoy. Mu se sentó en frente, había optado esta vez por una blusa de mangas largas granate, y al parecer le había dado en el clavo pues por lo delgada que era no le provocaba ni frío, ni calor... Por ahora.

-Buenas noches, ¿que desean beber? – una mujer rubia bastante voluptuosa se acercó con una carta para ambos.

-Yo quiero...

-Para mí un whisky y para él una cerveza – dijo Saga, quien se había adelantado sin dejar que terminara de leer la carta, la rubia asintió y fue por las bebidas. La molestia del ariano apareció en su cara – no me mires así, es la primera vez que bebes, así que deberías empezar por algo suave.

Mu levantó uno de sus tilaks.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de cuidadoso con la primera vez de los demás? – para cuando había razonado la oración, esta ya se encontraba fuera de su boca. Saga sólo sonrió con picardía sin decir nada, el menor en cambio se sonrojó y desvío su vista avergonzado – No… no me refería a… -

-Aquí están sus bebidas – dice la mesera salvándolo de un incómodo momento, quien no se fue sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Saga. Esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, provocando una mueca de molestia al pelilila. El menor tomó su botella individual y le dio un gran sorbo, dejándola luego en la mesa con fuerza resonando en la madera ante la mirada intrigada de Saga.

-Vaya, pareces molesto – comentó, el afectado no decía nada, sólo desvió la mirada apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-No sé de qué hablas – dijo indiferente.

Las horas pasaban y ya no eran ni una ronda, ni dos, ni tres, eran seis. Seis para cada uno, Mu más afectado que el gemelo y más feliz también. Se había olvidado de la rubia osada, aunque se paseara constantemente por ahí.

\- ¿de verdad golpeaste a Death? – parecía casi imposible que ocurriera o quizás sus neuronas estaban tan adormecidas por el alcohol que simplemente no podía razonarlo siquiera. En fin.

-Un par de veces, por descarado y sinvergüenza – dice el mayor tomando un sorbo de su ahora séptimo vaso de whisky.

\- Ni que lo digas, es muy insistente – le indicó además el menor. Saga no estaba tan ebrio como para no darse cuenta de lo que esa frase significaba. Y su sonrisa se quitó rápidamente de su cara. La sola imagen del cangrejo acosando a Mu le había hecho fruncir el ceño.

Mu parecía ahora divertido en otra cosa mientras Saga seguía maldiciendo al cuarto guardián en su mente, miraba maravillado algo en la pared de enfrente riéndose bobamente de vez en cuando. El mayor salió de su ensordecimiento cuando sintió algo caer en su cabeza y las carcajadas por parte de Mu. Vio lo que había impactado con su cabeza, había sido un corcho, se giró para fulminar al gracioso que se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio un montón de cosas flotando sobre los distraídos clientes, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en otro sitio. El espanto del mayor fue épico, se levantó, tomo a su compañero, dejó el dinero en la mesa y se marchó rápidamente de ahí, mientras Mu se tapaba la boca para controlar sus insistentes risas.

Habían prácticamente corrido hasta la entrada del santuario, mientras arrastraba a un muy feliz carnero. Se detuvo un momento al comprobar el estado de su compañero quien ya no se reía desde hace un buen rato, notándolo más pálido que de costumbre.

-Saga, me tiemblan las piernas – dijo apoyándose del mayor, quien suspiró. Pasó uno de sus delgados brazos por detrás de sus hombros y lo ayudó a subir hasta su templo. Ambos entraron y Mu le indicó su habitación, el mayor lo depositó suavemente en la cama, sentándolo primero, quitándole luego los zapatos. Cuando se fue a despedir unos brazos rodearon su cuello en un fuerte abrazo, y con la cabeza del menor apoyado en el hombro inhalando suavemente, sintiendo la cálida respiración en su piel y la suavidad de sus cabellos lilas rozándolo.

-Gracias, Saga – el mundo se había detenido en ese instante y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con fuerza. Sin querer romper el contacto, se quedó así un momento, para después darse cuenta que Mu se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Sonrió levemente un poco decepcionado, con la esperanza de que en ese instante hubiera pasado algo más.

* * *

N/a: Creo que no hay nada peor que quedarse con las ganas jajaja, pero que se puede hacer, Saga tendrá que esperar un poquito más ;)

Saludos Querubines, espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta viñeta.


	4. Lodivertidodecompetir

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **#Lodivertidodecompetir**

El llevar a Mu al carnaval que había llegado a al pueblo había sido su idea, pues no es algo que puedas ver todos los días o todos los años, realmente tenías que tener suerte si unas dos veces en tu vida coincidías con ella. Por ello había invitado al carnero a bajar a las afueras de Rodorio. Ahí, había carpas coloridas montadas por todos lados, juegos, música, bailes, comidas, entre otras atracciones que entretenían al pueblo y que sólo estarían ahí por tres días.

Habían llegado cuando el sol aún alumbraba el cielo, la música alegre atraían a más y más griegos, incluyendo a turistas, a las grandes carpas y puestos que había en los alrededores. A estas horas estaban enfocados en la entretención infantil y para la familia, por lo que varias personas estaban alegremente disfrazadas con el fin de atraer a los más pequeños.

-Qué lástima, Kiki se hubiera divertido mucho aquí – dijo divertido Mu, quien veía a hombres gigantes haciendo malabares, con las caras tan blancas como la nieve y unos coloridos adornos en su rostro y vestimenta.

-¿De verdad crees que no se está divirtiendo en Japón? – Preguntó Saga con un divertido sarcasmo mientras trataba de esquivar a un grupo de personas quienes caminaban en dirección opuesta a ellos. El menor sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo ante el comentario.

-Tienes razón – la suave risa del lemuriano ya se le estaba siendo tan normal y le encantaba, al principio fue extraño, pero ahora deseaba a cada momento que riera tan naturalmente por él.

Un hombre vestido con coloridas ropas les llamó la atención, el hombre llamaba a todo aquel que tuviera una puntería extraordinaria para ponerlos a prueba y ofrecerles una suma de dinero. Pronto un tumulto de personas empezó a amontonarse en el puesto tratando de lograr ganar el dinero. Mu se acercó lo más que pudo por la curiosidad de ver que tan complicado sería llevarse el premio, y al parecer tenía algo de dificultad, ya que quienes golpeaban los señuelos no podían derribarlos aun cuando le había llegado un golpe de lleno. Por su puesto el hombre ese no regalaría tanto dinero así como así por algo tan fácil como derribar unos cuantos señuelos sobre un estante. La gente y los minutos pasaban sin lograr nada, cuando el puesto estuvo algo vacío se acercó donde el hombre para pedir una oportunidad, pero un jalón de su brazo lo hizo voltearse para encontrar la mirada inquisidora de su compañero sobre él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Aries? – preguntó Saga en susurro. Era obvio lo que intentaba hacer, por eso Mu no le respondió con palabras, bastó levantar uno de sus tilaks para aclarárselo – No hagas una tontería – le advirtió finalmente.

-Si lo dices con temor a que delate mi condición, tranquilo – Mu no había tratado de quitar el agarre de su brazo, solo le habló con paciencia y con algo de diversión – No tenía pensado hacerlo. Solo quiero intentarlo… Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo – la sonrisa al final fue lo que terminó por convencerlo. Mu no era una persona descuidada, pero conocía como era el carnero cuando se emocionaba con algo y había mucha gente como para descuidarse, aunque fuera un poco. Había que ser totalmente precavido.

Se había acercado al hombre para pedirle una oportunidad, el feliz sujeto asintió un par de veces pasándole tres pelotas un poco más pequeñas que un puño. Trató de colocarse al frente de los tarros, tenía tres oportunidades, se ganaría todo el dinero si lograba derribar el tarro más alto. Mu comenzó por lanzar casi sin fuerza la primera pelota, la cual había rebotado sin moverla siquiera.

-¡Strike Uno! – Gritó el gracioso hombre - ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene? – Mu lo miró de lado, ¿era idea suya o se estaba burlando de él?

Se preparó para lanzar la segunda pelota aumentando solo un poquito su fuerza, la pelota le dio en medio al tarro el cual solo se tambaleó un poco volviendo a su lugar rápidamente.

-¡Strike Dos!, ¿Qué se puede esperar de esos delgados brazos? – Mu frunció el ceño, a su espalda podía escuchar la risa del griego, que lo hizo voltearse para fulminarlo con la mirada. Saga se cayó de inmediato al ver la cara de enfado del pelilila.

Ese hombre lo tenía harto, se volteó y tomó la última pelota, se preparó un poco y lanzó con más fuerza, derribando el tarro como si fuera una pluma movida por el viento, y con el tarro dejó un agujero en el delgado muro de madera. El hombre había quedado petrificado con la boca abierta, las pocas personas que quedaban se llevaron sus manos a la boca y otras aplaudían y halagaban al carnero. Saga en cambio se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y salió lentamente de aquella multitud. Mu se acercó al hombre pidiéndole el premio, el hombre sin salir de su estado le alcanzó el dinero moviendo la boca tratando de decir alguna palabra, imitando perfectamente a un pez.

La gente comenzó a acumularse en el puesto, lo que Mu aprovechó para salir y encontrarse con Saga quien estaba de brazos cruzados un poco más allá.

-Te dije que no hicieras una tontería – Mu no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a un lado del mayor. Saga suspiró con pesar – Mejor vamos a comer algo.

Ambos partieron de allí, ya las miradas empezaban a posarse sobre el pelilila, era escapar ahora o tendrían luego a un montón de curiosos al lado de ellos.

* * *

N/a: Hola a todos!, hoy amanecí con ganas de publicar una viñeta que tenía escrita hace mucho mucho tiempo, la cual decidí colarla dentro de esta colección.

Espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo al hacerla :)

Saludos.


End file.
